Right Kind Of Wrong
by Ebony Rose1
Summary: Draco and Ginny both need to be alone, but they both end up in the same place.


Draco stood in front of the roaring fire, staring blankly at the image before him seemingly unfazed, or so he hoped. If he were to show any sign of emotion it would just make things worse but it didn't stop his fists from clenching so hard under his the long sleeves of his robe that his perfectly manicured nails ate into his flesh. " You know this is all your fault don't you boy! If you just caught that bloody snitch before Potter your mother wouldn't have to go through this" Lucius said as casually as if he were commenting on the weather. " Yes Father" Draco held his breath as his father delivered a final blow to his mother, sending her across the dungeon floor. " We will discuss this at some other time, I tire of your incompetence and I have important buisness to attend to" with these words Malfoy senior turned and stormed from the room, his cloak billowing behind him. Anger and hatred flooded into Draco's silver eyes as he knelt before the fire. " Mother?" " It's not your fault honey" Narcaissa whispered, trying to keep the tears from her voice. She turned to face her son, and her heart broke, Draco was the double of his father. " I'm sorry mother, I should be able to stop him" Fear and concern laced the hatred in draco's voice. Narcaissa corrected herself mentally, in looks they were identical,but in Draco she saw what she had never seen in Lucious, she saw humanity, vunrebillity and need. " We will stop him, our way not his" unable to fight them away anymore the tears welled in her eyes, spilling over instantly. Sobs racked her slim frame, increasing the pain in her ribs where she could still feel Lucious's boot, making her whimper. Draco stood up and kicked the chair next to him, thankful that he was alone in the library. Silent tears rolled down his pale cheeks as he watched over his mother crying herself to sleep. " One day mother" he whispered gently " One day we will make him sorry he ever layed a finger on you. I love you mum" He extinguished the fire and headed for the door. " I love you too" Narcaissa replied after making sure Draco had gone, she knew he wouldn't leave untill he thought she was asleep.  
  
******************************************************** ************  
  
Ginny snook into the library and hid herself between the two tables at the very back of the room. The pain around her right eye already starting to start. She raised a pale delicate hand to her face and felt the heat radiating from the area, feeling something warm and thick pouring seeping through her slim fingers she began to cry, tears mixing with blood. Taking out her wand she cast a glamour on her face hiding the wound, wishing she had it in her to stand up to blaise, to fight him back, or at least not to go running back to him. She jumped when she heard a chair being kicked in the aisle next to her, hoping it was just Peeves she pulled her knees up to her chest and sat hugging them to her, the tears having no intention of subsiding, and the pain lingering.  
  
******************************************************** ****************  
  
Draco paused as he left the aisle, he could still hear crying thinking that the fire hadn't gone out properly he called out, but then he realised that the sound was coming from somewhere else in the room. He allowed his curiosity to overcome him and followed the sound, he discovered the source in the aisle next to the one he had been in and hoped that the girl before him hadn't overheard what had happened. " Are you alright there?" he asked causing the girl to look up at him and stop crying. His face darkened as he saw who it was " What's wrong baby weasel Potter knock you back again?" " Leave me alone asshole" Ginny bit, she was not in the mood to deal with Draco's snide remarks so she turned away from him, knowing it would be too much to hope that he would just go away. " My my, aren't we grumpy" He stepped towards her " Look at me when i'm insulting you brat" Draco snapped back, turning her towards him again causing her to whimper where he touched her covered wound.Pointing his wand at her face he whispered the reversal spell, causing the glmour to fade off, he bit back a startled yell as he saw the blood flowing down her face. " What do you think you're doing" Ginny growled, how dare he do that. " What happened to you?" Draco asked ignoring her " I fell" " Then why bother covering it with a spell? You should get it healed." " I can't" " Why not? What really happened?" Tears burst out of ginny again and she wished that the ground wold swallow her up, the last thing she wanted was for him to see her crying, she would never live it down.Waiting for another biting remark she was surprised when Draco slumped down next to her ad put his arms comfortingly around her shoulders. He just sat there holding her untill the tears stopped, not even raising an eyebrow when she gave in and buried her face into his chest. finally when the tears stopped she looked up at him again, her chocolate eyes bloodshot and puffy. " Why are you here?" Draco ignored her question and pointed his wand at her, almost wincing at the fear that snook into her eyes. " I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to heal you up ok?" Ginny nodded uncertainly and sat still allowing Draco to heal her cut.She looked guiltily at his bloodstained white shirt, feeling her eyes on him he looked at his chest, " Don't worry about it Red, it's just a shirt. " Thank you" Ginny murmered as she stood up and started for the exit. " Don't tell anyone" Draco warned, although he had a feeling it was unneeded. " And don't go falling into Blaise's fist anymore" Ginny whirled around mouth open in shock but Draco had gone.  
  
******************************************************** ************** 


End file.
